Non-Patent Document 1 proposes operations when there is an incoming call addressed to a UE (a User Equipment) in Idle state in which registration with an IMS (an IP Multimedia Subsystem) is complete after restart of an MME (a Mobility Management Entity) which once stops due to a failure and the like.